


Необыкновенное путешествие Широ

by Гейфилд (Gayfield)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Age Swap, Alpha/Omega, Explicit Language, Humor, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Fantasy, Spanking, Xenophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-24 02:45:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18160442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gayfield/pseuds/%D0%93%D0%B5%D0%B9%D1%84%D0%B8%D0%BB%D0%B4
Summary: Возвращаясь с тренировки, команда Вольтрона обнаруживает любопытную аномалию. Затем Широ обнаруживает себя голым в кабине Чёрного льва. Так начинается его (эротическое) путешествие по... альтернативным реальностям?..





	Необыкновенное путешествие Широ

– Аллура, Коран, мы возвращаемся. – Широ улыбается. После тренировки кровь бурлит от адреналина. Сегодня у него по-настоящему хорошее настроение – и у ребят тоже. Львов тянет порезвиться, они носятся как угорелые. Опасности нет – почему бы и не…  
– Рядом неизвестная аномалия. – В голосе Пидж слышится любопытство, её лев зависает рядом с одиноким астероидом. – Зелёная утверждает, что опасности нет.  
– Посмотрим? – бодро предлагает Лэнс.  
– Пидж, есть ещё информация? – спрашивает Широ.  
– Пока нет. Может, если я подлечу ближе…  
Широ разворачивает своего льва.  
– Команда. Я пойду вперёд, Пидж – за мной. Ханк, Лэнс, оставайтесь на месте и наблюдайте. Кит, ты летишь за нами, держишь дистанцию. При малейших признаках опасности…  
– Знаю! – отрывисто бросает Кит и пристраивается к ним в хвост.

Приборы молчат, Чёрный – тоже.  
– Входим в область аномалии. – Пидж активирует вокруг Зелёной щит. – Широ… Широ?!  
Боль стискивает голову – не раскалённым обручем, как обычно, нет. Мягкой лапой, но кажется – череп вот-вот хрустнет.  
– Назад… – шепчет Широ. Панели в кабине гаснут, и точно так же гаснет его сознание.  
«Не иди за мной», – успевает подумать он. – «Пожалуйста, Кит».

***

– Широ.  
Влажный шёпот. Влажные губы. Влажный член стоит колом, и Кит прижимается к нему щекой. Широ даже не представлял, что эти глаза могут быть настолько… блядскими.  
– Всё будет хорошо, Широ. Я с тобой.  
Широ не знает, что может быть плохо, если Кит собирается ему отсосать. Назойливый голосок зудит на границе рассудка. Что-то вроде: «Ты ему ещё не признался». Или: «Он слишком молод». Или: «Сначала вернись на Землю и поговори с Адамом». Но где Земля (далеко), а где Кит (стоит на коленях между твоих раздвинутых бёдер)?  
Кит дразнит его. Трётся о ствол носом, губами, подбородком. В его исполнении возбуждает всё. Любая мелочь. Взгляд, вздох, случайное прикосновение. Даже его баярд, валяющийся рядом на полу.  
Кит проводит языком по губам, и всё тот же внутренний голос с отчаянием задаёт последний вопрос: почему ты сидишь в кабине льва голый? Широ отмахивается от него. Какая, в конце концов, разница. Может, это помогает пилотированию. Так сказать, кожа к коже…  
…кожа к коже оказывается Кит, когда усаживается ему на колени. Грудь к груди. Губы к губам. Как надо. Как правильно. Как хотел Широ с тех самых пор, как Кит стал для него не просто драчливым подростком с задатками отличного пилота. С тех самых пор, как они стали друзьями. («Признайся, Широ, в своих фантазиях ты разложил его на постели гораздо раньше, чем думать об этом стало действительно прилично».)  
– Я твой, – говорит Кит, снова облизывая пересохшие губы – свои, и губы Широ заодно. Их тела так близко. Кит сжимает их члены между ладонями и делает первое плавное движение. Широ хочет продлить этот миг. Раньше, чем они сольются в звериной схватке прямо в кресле пилота, он должен сказать кое-что важное, кое-что, после чего Кит не захочет просто встать и уйти…  
– Я… – начинает он, и Кит ждёт продолжения, но так его и не получает.

***

– Опять подрался?! – Кит угрожающе склоняется над ним, прижав к стене. Он выше и шире в плечах, и униформа старшего офицерского состава сидит на нём великолепно. – Широ, я же просил! – Широ вскидывает брови в ответ на его покровительственный тон. – Я не хочу, чтобы тебя отчислили только из-за поведения. Ты должен полететь к звёздам. Должен увидеть другие миры. Небо покорится тебе, Широ, если ты сможешь справиться со своим характером!  
Широ тайком оглядывает себя. Сложно понять, на сколько лет он выглядит. Может, на восемнадцать. Он помнит, как у него в этом возрасте нелепо торчали острые локти и коленки. Специально начал качаться, чтобы сгладить свою угловатость.  
Похоже, Кит не ждёт ответа. Сжимает губы в линию, но глаза смеются.  
– После отбоя, – шепчет он, и Широ чувствует зуд приятного нетерпения.

«После отбоя» наступает как-то сразу, он лежит в своей комнате (собственная комната в Гарнизоне – вот везунчик) и ждёт. Пищит электронный замок, и он делает вид, что уснул – исключительно из вредности.  
Еле слышный шорох ткани, и Кит ложится к нему под одеяло. Голый. Широ понимает две вещи. Первая: они это делают не первый раз. Вторая: Широ когда-то успел себя смазать. Между ягодицами влажно, и Кит с удовлетворённым вздохом проводит там пальцами.  
– Фруктовая? – мурлычет он, прижимая Широ к себе. – Что-то новенькое.  
Восемнадцатилетний Широ молча кусает губу, потому что ненавидит умолять. Кит целует его в затылок, гладит по животу, щиплет соски, потом, наигравшись, сжимает его член. Широ пытается удержать стоны внутри, но у него не получается. У Кита член большой, и он входит трудно, несмотря на обилие смазки. Широ выгибается и всхлипывает. Ему больно, но он не хочет это останавливать. Потом будет легче. Потом…  
…потом он стонет, бесстыдно прогибаясь в пояснице, оттопыривает зад, а Кит трахает его, шепча в затылок, что никому его не отдаст. Широ может принадлежать только ему. Ему и звёздам, уточняет он после секундной заминки. Но кроме звёзд он конкурентов не потерпит!

Соскальзывая со смятых простыней в следующий пункт своего путешествия по альтернативным реальностям, Широ задаётся риторическим вопросом, действительно ли у него в восемнадцать была такая узкая задница.

***

– Красный паладин прибыл, Ваше Высочество!  
Широ смотрит на свои руки на подлокотниках трона и с облегчением выдыхает. Почти человеческие. Голубые метки на лице Кита намекают на то, что они оба алтеане. Алтеане – это хорошо. (Он слишком хорошо помнит, кто был первым чёрным паладином.)  
Кит поднимается с колен и протягивает ему руку, сверкая улыбкой. Широ не помнит, чтобы Кит когда-нибудь так широко и беззаботно улыбался. А жаль. Ему идёт эта улыбка. И алтеанские латы тоже идут – облегчённая версия тех, что они видели на голограмме короля Альфора. (Как Кит хорош в них, с ума сойти.)  
Плащи развеваются за их спинами, когда они выходят из Замка и, держась за руки, бегут по идиллической зелёной равнине. Ноги по колено тонут в нагретой солнцем траве (Широ почти забыл, как это – ходить по траве под солнцем, в груди тоскливо тянет), Кит обгоняет его, смотрит в глаза и что-то говорит на алтеанском. Смысл ясен по интонации. Широ смеётся. Широ отвечает ему тем же. Он готов повторять эту фразу на всех языках вселенной. Широ шагает к нему и целует. (Широ-землянин размышляет, последует ли живописная сцена, где они будут срывать друг с друга кирасы.) Широ подхватывает его на руки и кружит. Кит, краснея, прижимается щекой к его плечу. Взгляд у него всё такой же открытый и влюблённый, и когда они опускаются на траву и обнимают друг друга, Кит без всякого смущения тянется к его паху.

«А как же алтеанский секс?» – с лёгким разочарованием думает Широ. Он хотел бы досмотреть до конца.

***

Инопланетные хищники сжимают кольцо. Широ без лишних эмоций отмечает пробоины на костюме. С левого плеча капает. Болит ушибленное колено. Укрытия поблизости не видно. Похоже, вы в жопе, мистер Широгане.  
Красный лев падает на них с эффектностью кары небесной. Гнев пилота ощущается даже снаружи. Широ улыбается, раненой рукой закрывая лицо от пыли. Хищники бросаются врассыпную. Красный припадает на передние лапы и открывает пасть. Кит скатывается на землю, бежит к Широ, обнимает его, закидывает его руку себе на плечи.  
– Я здесь, – говорит он. Его глаза сияют нежностью. У Широ опасно учащается пульс.

Скалы защищают их от ветра и атак с тыла. Кит устраивает Широ на подстилке из сухой травы, разводит костёр. Даже на необитаемой планете он умеет создать уют. Для себя бы так не старался – как и Широ не стал бы стараться для себя одного.  
– Они обязательно поймают наш сигнал, – говорит Кит, присаживаясь рядом.  
– Надеюсь, не прямо сейчас, – усмехается Широ и тянет Кита ближе. Ещё ближе. Вот так. Он уже усвоил единственный закон, который управляет всеми реальностями в его странном путешествии.  
Кит целует его, положив тёплую ладонь ему на щёку. Синяк на скуле чудесным образом перестаёт болеть. Широ жмурится, ведёт ладонью по спине Кита. Перебирает волосы у него на затылке. Его и не его воспоминание, как он тянет Кита за прядки сзади, заставляя быстрее насаживаться на свой член, а Кит…  
Кит усмехается и встаёт, чтобы снять доспехи. В пляшущем свете костра он выглядит как молодой воин из древнего племени. Широ не может на него насмотреться. Широ улыбается нежно, когда Кит садится верхом ему на грудь. Широ улыбается маняще, когда вставший член Кита подрагивает у него перед лицом. Широ улыбается развратно, когда горячий ствол тяжело ложится ему на губы. Широ понятия не имеет, как выглядит, когда проводит по этому стволу языком. Хотелось бы верить, что не глупо, но по большому счёту ему всё равно. Он чувствует вкус Кита на языке, когда медленно втягивает в рот набухшую головку.  
Судя по выражению лица, в этот момент Кит считает Широ самым красивым мужчиной в Солнечной системе. Может, даже во вселенной. («Мистер Вселенная какого-то-там-года», – передразнивает внутренний голос.)  
Кит ошибается. Титул «Мистер Вселенная» должен принадлежать ему. Или вы не видели, как Кит закусывает губу во время оргазма. Широ хотел бы посмотреть ещё, но его ждёт следующий пункт назначения.

***

Кит пахнет. Широ узнаёт этот запах раньше, чем открывает глаза. И ещё раньше у него встаёт.  
Кит краснеет. Кит мнёт в пальцах подол короткой ночнушки (серьёзно, такое ещё где-то в ходу?). Его соски под тонкой, почти прозрачной тканью набухли и потемнели. На щеках румянец возбуждения.  
– Я готов, – говорит Кит и в очередной раз седлает его.  
«Узнаю своего мальчика», – с гордостью думает Широ. Он бы сказал это вслух, но между стиснутых челюстей прорывается только жадное рычание. Весь мир сошёлся в одной точке. В одном имени. В одной постели. Они в одной постели, остальное не имеет значения.  
Смазки очень много. Широ почему-то знает, что она… не из тюбика. Кит приподнимает ресницы и зовёт его взглядом. Провоцирует, как во время спарринга: давай, попробуй меня достать. Широ дёргает руки, прикованные к изголовью кровати. (Мысль о том, что здесь у него две живых руки, обжигает мимолётной болью.)  
– Я храбрый, но не настолько, – улыбается Кит, довольный своей задумкой, и разворачивается к нему спиной.  
Широ смотрит, как смазка стекает по его члену. Тело звенит от возбуждения. Хорошо, что Кит догадался его привязать. Не догадайся он… нет, Кит такого не заслужил. Не заслужил, чтобы его уткнули лицом в подушку и трахали, не спрашивая, нравится ли ему. Он не просто любовник на одну ночь. Он особенный – и он это знает.  
Кит стонет, прижимаясь задом к крупной головке (эта реальность Широ польстила). Кит рычит, впуская её в себя. Кит истекает смазкой. Кит хочет его.  
– Не сдерживай себя, – шепчет он, обернувшись через плечо, и Широ недоумевает, о чём он. Он и так внутри до упора, засаживает ему с такой яростью, что в привычной реальности стоило бы заволноваться. – Я хочу тебя всего. До конца. Даже если у нас есть только этот раз…  
«Не только этот», – думает Широ. Он уверен, что в этой реальности сделает всё возможное и сохранит Кита. Уедет с ним на край света. И ни за что не выпустит его руку, и…  
Кит приподнимается, и Широ видит у основания своего члена странное утолщение.  
«Это ещё что за хрень?» – Хочется пощупать, но руки всё ещё скованы. Кит, похоже, не удивлён. Насаживаясь раз за разом, он рычит только громче, между лопаток у него выступает испарина, бёдра вздрагивают, и, похоже, его ощущения лучше, чем просто оргазм. Остаётся только продолжать, и в какой-то момент Кит больше не может приподняться. Он всхлипывает и скребёт ногтями по простыням, откидывается назад, прижимается ягодицами к паху Широ и дышит часто-часто.  
«Тебе больно? Что с тобой? Чем тебе помочь?» – паникует Широ, но Широ-из-этой-реальности рвёт тонкую цепочку наручников и в секунду подминает Кита под себя, кусает его за загривок, ослеплённый жаждой обладания, слизывает влагу с его кожи. От запаха помрачается рассудок. Спаянный со своим возлюбленным воедино, Широ кончает – ему кажется, что этот процесс будет длиться вечно. Кит извивается под ним, трётся о него, словно хочет оставить на его теле отпечаток своего, его семя короткими толчками брызжет Широ в ладонь. Даже если Киту больно, он этого не чувствует. Кайф расходится от него волнами во все стороны. Определённо, он не просто счастлив, он… чувствует себя завершённым. Как и Широ.  
Узел у основания члена медленно уменьшается. Широ ещё раз кусает Кита за загривок, проводит по отметине языком. Он хочет оттянуть момент, когда из единого целого они снова превратятся в двоих очень разных мужчин. Кит потягивается, оборачивается, и в его глазах такое блаженство, такая нега, что Широ…

…между скачками по реальностям чувствует, как по вискам текут капельки пота.

***

Широ дремлет, подтянув колени к груди. Тонкий комбинезон весь в бурых пятнах, изорванная рубаха падает с одного плеча. В соседней клетке дрыхнет завтрашний соперник – стена вибрирует от его храпа.  
Шаги в проходе между камерами заставляют насторожиться. Широ подбирается и активирует правую руку. В темноте за решётчатым окошком какая-то возня. Тишина. Писк электронного замка.  
Широ с облегчением улыбается. Он так долго ждал этого мига.  
Кит снимает маску, входит к нему и закрывает камеру изнутри. На нём форма Клинков.  
– Широ, – шепчет он, обхватывая ладонями лицо Чемпиона. Целует едва зажившую рану на переносице. – Ты жив, Широ. Я знал. Я всегда знал.  
Между ними больше нет секретов. Широ целует его, тянет за руку, усаживает рядом с собой. Утыкается лицом ему в плечо. От Кита пахнет свободой. Кит и есть свобода. Широ дрожит.  
– Я вытащу тебя отсюда, – обещает Кит. Широ кивает, не в силах отстраниться от него хоть на миллиметр. Объятия Кита крепкие и такие тёплые. В плену у галра Широ ни по чему другому не скучал сильнее. Так много хочется сказать, но, кажется, здесь он почти разучился говорить. Кит всё понимает без слов.  
Секс на полу камеры выглядит сумбурным, они не то борются (зачем?), не то ссорятся (какого хрена? выбрались бы сначала!), Широ хорошо помнит только момент, где прижимает голого по пояс Кита к полу и водит клинком галра по его вздымающейся груди – едва касаясь, не оставляя следов. Кит жадно смотрит на него и одними губами молит: ещё. Ещё, Широ. Сделай так ещё раз.  
Ради него Широ готов на что угодно. Они оба это знают.

***

– Я заслужил.  
Кит улыбается – слишком шало для того, кто действительно заслужил, но Широ не хочет видеть на его лице раскаяние или чувство вины. Он хочет только трахаться. В форменном кителе Широ Кит выглядит неприлично хрупким.  
– Накажите меня, капитан Широгане, – говорит Кит, растягивая слова, пока Широ обматывает ему запястья своим же форменным ремнём. Едва он заканчивает, Кит связанными руками прижимает свой член к животу. Полы кителя расходятся в стороны, открывая худые бёдра и поджарый живот.  
– Какое вы выбираете наказание, кадет? – подыгрывает Широ.  
– Сначала выдерите меня, сэр. А потом отдерите.  
В исполнении кого угодно другого это выглядело бы смешно и глупо, но Кита он готов отодрать прямо сейчас. Выдрать хочется не меньше.  
Он встаёт с постели, обходит Кита, останавливается у него за спиной. В руке оказывается ремень Кита – тяжёлый, широкий, с металлическими заклёпками. Широ складывает его вдвое, проводит петлёй по ягодицам Кита, приподнимая китель. Кит дрожит. Кит кусает губы. Кит пытается не стонать. Выходит плохо. Нет – хорошо. Так хорошо, что Широ сглатывает и в очередной раз с трудом удерживается от перехода сразу ко второй части плана.  
Кит переминается. Нетерпеливо поглядывает через плечо. Широ дразнит его – не слишком долго.  
Первый удар ложится точно на середину зада. Кит вскрикивает, но не двигается с места. Второй удар заставляет его застонать. После третьего он начинает смеяться – громко и заливисто, как никогда не смеётся в обычной жизни. В детстве Кита никогда не наказывали. Широ – единственный, кто может отшлёпать этого несносного, ершистого, непокорного…  
– Отдери меня, – шепчет Кит и буквально вешается ему на шею, обнимая связанными руками. Широ оглаживает его горящую задницу и целует его. Кит принадлежит ему. Кит его – весь, без остатка.  
Возможно, завтра Кит натянет на него свою футболку, едва прикрывающую копчик, и точно так же выдерет его собственным ремнём. Всё честно. Жаль, что этого Широ уже не увидит.

***

В толще воды всё кажется зелёным. Кожа, волосы, величественные водоросли, между которых они безмятежно плывут, обвив друг друга хвостами. Длинные волосы Кита облаком разлетаются вокруг головы – мимо проплывает безразличная к их любви манта. Широ смеётся. В облаке его шевелюры одна седая прядь.  
Широ понятия не имеет, кто они выше пояса, но, кажется, у них есть жабры. Ниже пояса они похожи на змей, и их гладкие тела пульсируют, сплетённые в крепком объятии. Они проникают друг в друга одновременно – здесь их физиология позволяет такой фокус. Широ кажется, что вода вокруг него вот-вот закипит. Раскосые глаза Кита загадочно блестят, и ему не нужно озвучивать, как он счастлив. Здесь нет войн. Нет галра. Возможно, нет других разумных существ. Широ прижимается безгубым ртом к такому же безгубому рту Кита, проводит длинным языком по четырём рядам острых как бритвы клыков.  
Он не отказался бы провести так целую вечность.

***

После следующего прыжка что-то неуловимо меняется. Будто в его поезд-между-реальностями зашёл новый попутчик.  
– Попробуй мой буррито, – говорит Кит. Он сидит на столе перед Широ, широко разведя колени, и прикрывает свой стояк огромной лепёшкой, свёрнутой в трубочку. Внутри лепёшки жареное мясо, овощи, соус… много белого соуса. – А потом я попробую твой.  
Широ смотрит себе между ног. Его буррито больше и значительно толще. У Широ на висках снова выступают капельки пота. Кто способен съесть хотя бы половину такого монстра?..  
– Широ, – хрипло напоминает Кит, заставляя его наклониться. Широ моргает. Желудок тоскливо завывает, реагируя на запах мяса. Под соусом притаились ломтики халапеньо. Кит проводит ногтями по коротким волосам на затылке – против шерсти, и Широ кусает.

***

– Как себя чувствуешь?  
Коран показывает ему восемнадцать пальцев. Широ дважды моргает. Пальцев становится шесть.  
– Шесть, – честно озвучивает он.  
– Надо же, правильно! – хохочет Коран и снимает перчатку с поддельным мизинцем. Нашёл время для розыгрышей! – Похоже, капитан в норме.  
– Мы с Пидж вас вытащили. – Ханк выглядит обеспокоенным. Широ переводит взгляд с него на Пидж. Пидж, как всегда, спокойна. – Кит помчался тебя спасать и тоже застрял. Ваши львы отключились. Понятия не имею, почему.  
– Похоже, та аномалия специфически влияет на психику. Пробуждает тайные желания или вроде того. Представляешь, щит Зелёной экранирует такие волны! Ханку пришлось сложнее.  
– Пока мы с Пидж толкали перед собой два гигантских буррито, я думал, с голоду умру!  
Широ старается сохранить нейтральное выражение лица. Аллура смеётся. Он надеется, что над теми буррито, о которых говорит Ханк.  
– Спасибо, – искренне говорит он и садится. Голова ещё кружится, но терпеть можно. – А где…  
Ответ на его невысказанный вопрос стоит в дверях медотсека, привалившись плечом к косяку, и вглядывается ему в лицо. Ищет… отвращение? Обиду? Насмешку? Такой бледной вытянутой физиономии Широ не видел у Кита примерно… никогда.  
– Дайте нам пару минут, – просит Широ, и их оставляют наедине.

– Что ты видел? – спрашивает Кит. По глазам понятно, что вопрос серьёзный. Широ надеется, что не покраснел. Он поднимается – слишком резко, пошатывается, и Кит тотчас оказывается рядом, подхватывает его под локоть. Конечно, Широ бы и так не упал, но… это же Кит.  
– Альтернативные реальности. Да, я думаю, что-то подобное.  
Голос его выдаёт. Кит краснеет и зажимает рот ладонью. Мотает головой. Широ пытается поймать его взгляд.  
– Кит, я… – начинает он и сам не знает, что ещё может сказать.  
– Нет, – говорит Кит, упрямо глядя ему в глаза исподлобья. – Это были не другие реальности. Я… я полетел туда за тобой, и… извини, я думаю… я… это были мои фантазии. Я ничего не мог с собой поделать, Широ! – выкрикивает он так, будто Широ способен отвернуться от него. – Это было сильнее меня! Я… уже не мог собой управлять! Да, я плохой паладин, но я не мог…  
Широ делает единственное, что кажется ему правильным. Берёт Кита за подбородок и прижимается губами к его губам. Все реальности сходятся в одной. В этой.  
– Ты отличный паладин, – тихо говорит он, поглаживая Кита по затылку. – С русалками будет сложновато, а остальное я бы повторил.  
Кит недоверчиво смотрит ему в глаза. Кит моргает. Кит робко улыбается. Кит прижимается лбом к его лбу.  
– Что видел ты? – спрашивает Широ, захваченный врасплох затопившей их обоих нежностью. В любой из реальностей он хотел бы продлить эти мгновения.  
– Только тебя, – шепчет Кит, закидывая голову. – Всё остальное не имеет значения, Широ.  
В фантазиях Кита они занялись бы сексом прямо на кушетке, но реальность жестока, и им приходится ещё раз переговорить с ребятами и уладить кое-какие дела. Стуча в отсек Кита, Широ не совсем понимает, в какой он реальности (и в реальности ли). Они обнимаются и долго стоят рядом, привыкая к мысли, что всё по-настоящему.  
– Будем трахаться как взрослые? – с озорной улыбкой спрашивает Кит, глядя на губы Широ.  
– Конечно, – смеётся Широ. – Я никогда не спрашивал, был ли у тебя опыт…  
– Шутишь?! Я ждал тебя!  
У Широ снова сжимается сердце.  
– Если бы я не вернулся… – шепчет он, гладя Кита по щеке.  
– Больше никаких «если». – Кит обрывает его поцелуем. – Я и так ждал слишком долго!  
– С чего начнём? – улыбается Широ. – Признаюсь сразу, по сравнению с тобой у меня очень скудное воображение.  
Кит делает шаг назад и начинает стягивать с себя одежду.  
– Как пойдёт, – говорит он. – А потом…  
«…выдери меня и отдери», – продолжает его вызывающий взгляд, и Широ уверен, что эта реальность лучше любых фантазий.

01.12.2018


End file.
